A Day Of Snow Play
by Pricat
Summary: At the beginning of Winter, Kermit and Tne otners enjoy a snow day full of fun and games


**A/N**

 **He-he this was inspired by random thinking about snow since it is November now so like writing them as kids plus listening to the Lucy Hale/Rascal Flatts version of Let It Go inspired it too.**

 **In this story, a lot of winter fun is beginning with a snow day which makes Sam and Tne otners very happy meaning snow games, cocoa, toboggan races among other things.**

* * *

"Wow, the whole city got covered in snow, maybe the snow eagle did it!" Sam said excitedly

He'd just been woken up by his alarm clock and Tne five year old blue feathered eaglet had just gotten up rubbing sleep from his young eyes seeing his Mom was up.

"Daycare is gonna be fun today, with snow games Huh?" Mariah told her son.

"Yeah, like Tne snow eagle in Tne story you to,d me Ladt night." Sam said.

"Get dressed in warm clothes okay, and I bet you're gonna bring your toboggan." Mariah told him going downstairs making him excited.

He was dressing warm in a sweater and putting a scarf around his blue feathered neck but packing his stuff grabbing his toboggan.

He ran downstairs into the kitchen smelling oatmeal which he loved this time of year making Mariah smirk putting honey in it which Sam loved eating making his Mom giggle at her son's messy eating rubbing his chin with a towel.

"Sorry Mommy, I was being messy." Sam told her.

"It's okay sweetie." Mariah told her son as they were getting ready to leave and on the way to daycare, he was looking at all Tne snow covered buildings imagining.

* * *

When he arrived at daycare with his Mom Sam saw the otner kids outside playing in Tne snow seeing Scooter throwing snowballs, giggling wondering what kind of game they were playing.

"Hey Sam we're protecting the castle from Tne abominable snowman." Scooter said making Tne eaglet join in seeing Constantine was being the monster.

"Snow days rock, you know?" Rowlf said as Sam nodded but giggling shaking snow off his blue feathers seeing Jean join in giggling.

"Hey, keep the snowballs away from me!" Piggy said.

"Sorry, we're playing." Kermit said wearing a jacket and a green beanie hat with tassels but wearing green gloves hoping she was okay as the boys sighed.

"Can't get me, guys!" Constantine said growling like a monster chasing them giggling but Sam saw him fall whimpering making him worry.

"Hey you okay, Constantine?" Sam asked seeing he'd gotten a boo boo seeing Nanny there but putting a band-aid on Tne little Bad Frog's knee making him feel better.

"Tbanks, as I don't like Getying hurt." Constantine told her.

"That's why we have to be careful, whi,e playing in the snow okay?" she told him seeing him nod going to play being a snow monster again making the other kids giggle.

"C'mon let's get him!" Jean to,d tnem giggling as they were hitting Constantine with snowballs but it was getting cold but Nanny was calling them inside for hot cocoa making them excited seeing Scooter sneeze.

"I "I'm fine, once I get warmed up." he told them.

They were drinking hot cocoa but after naptime they were going to Tne park making Sam happy because they could toboggan race making Rowlf chuckle and after a while we're going back outside for more snow fun.

"I brought my ice skates, for when we go to Tne park." Piggy said.

"Ooh, you know how to ice skate?" Skeeter asked.

"Yes, my Mommy taught me." Piggy rep,ied.

"We can play more of Capture the Snow Monster there, because the park is bigger." Scooter said to Constantine, Kermit, Jean and Sam.

"And toboggan race, too." Sam added.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Gonzo said.

Piggy sighed hearing them because she'd been annoyed by their snow monster game all morning making Skeeter sigh because Scooter had gotten Tne idea from a storybook Tneir mom had read to them last night before bed, so underdtood he wanted to make up an adventure game, which was better than having a cocoa party.

"Scooter, who told you about the snow monster?" Sam asked.

"Our Mom read us a story all about him last night, but didn't finish so I couldn't help myself but what's up with Piggy?" Scooter said.

"Your game of Capture The Snow Monster is ruining her Costa party." Skeeter told her twin brother making him understand as Constantine rolled his eyes at that.

Scooter chuckled but they heard Nanny call them inside but inside Sam was colouring the Snow Eagle from his Mok's story after hearing Scooter talk about the story his and Skeeter's Mom told them.

Jean was I pressed by his best friend's drawing sneezing as Sam looked surprised giggling giving him a hug.

"Thanks, as I think I got too cold out there but you brought your toboggan right?" he said seeing the eaglet nod.

"Yep, we're gonna have a blast but I'm just colouring since we have to wait until later to go back outside." Sam said rubbing his eyes sijce all the playing outside made him sleepy getting onto the couch cuddlimg Ernest makimg Jean underdtand, since some of the other kids were sleepy too.

Later that afternoon after the kids had women up from naps they were getting ready to go to the park but excited Pkus they had the toys they wanted to bring to the park like toboggans making Sam giggle because they were throwing snowballs.

"Let's go race, guys!" Gonzo said as Sam agreed.

They were finding a snowy hill but found one as they were racing down it giggling but Nanny chuckled seeing Piggy ice skate on the ice lake seeing the boys playing Capture The Snow Monster making her annoyed.

They were just being kids but later that day when their parents picked them up seeing them excitedly tell their parents about their day.


End file.
